


Oblivious

by Vaderfanboi



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaderfanboi/pseuds/Vaderfanboi
Summary: You and Bodhi Rook are on a mission that goes terribly wrong and then very very right. You take a blaster shot to the arm and Bodhi takes very good care of you





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Hell yeah I'm gonna make the reader and Bodhi share a bed, it's adorable and yet another trope I will never let go

You and Bodhi were on a reconnaissance mission in Kaehaxa on Sakiya, spying on Empire transports and shipments. The mission was very low key and should have ended soon after it had started but things went awry and shit had hit the fan. What started as a calm conversation between you and one of the dock workers became a Mexican standoff with Bodhi’s head between the dock workers chest and a very intimidating blaster. He was trapped in a headlock and couldn’t get out while you kept your blaster aimed at the worker.  
“You traitorous dogs! The Empire will have your heads!” He pressed his blaster closer into Bodhi’s head, making him cringe in discomfort.  
“Not before I blast yours to bits. Let him go and we all walk” You said, keeping your cool. Bodhi, however couldn’t say the same.  
“Please, for all the good in the galaxy, let me go!” He was sobbing and screaming and exacerbating the situation.  
“Shut up!” The worker was starting to panic which is the second to last thing you needed him to do. The absolute last would be pulling the trigger, of course.  
“Drop the blaster. No one needs to die.” You looked at his nametag reading ‘Jatt M’. “Do you have a family, Jatt?” You needed to play your cards just right. Jatt didn’t answer you right away but you could tell he did and cared about them enough to want to go home to them. Quickly, you made up the most convincing lie you could. “I do. I have a beautiful daughter and a fantastic husband. Bodhi here wants to come home to our daughter, too. Her name is Shoshi and she’s eight. Please, Jatt, don’t make her grow up without a father.” You forced yourself to tear up to really sell the lie.   
“I have a son. I want to go back to him, believe me, but I can’t trust you.” Jatt sounded like a broken man when he spoke. Bodhi stared at you in awe, amazed at how convincing you had become. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was flattered you had chosen him to be your fake husband.   
“I’ll make a deal with you, Jatt. Do you wanna hear it?” You looked at Bodhi and back at the blaster on his hip. Bodhi glanced down and realized what you were gesturing at.   
“Yes” Jatt said, hopeful of a solution.  
“On the count of three, we both drop our weapons and run. We never have to see each other again and we can all go back to our families.” You spared one last glance at Bodhi who nodded at you to the best of his ability, signaling that he understood your plan. “How does that sound?” You offered. You prayed to whatever maker you could that Jatt wouldn’t realize Bodhi was armed.  
“Okay. On the count of three.” He took the bait.  
“One...” Hook. You looked him dead in the eyes as Bodhi reached for the blaster.  
“Two…” Line. You and Jatt lowered you blasters.  
“Three” And sinker. Jatt aimed his blaster at you and skimmed your left shoulder just an instant before Bodhi blasted him behind his ear.   
“MOTHERFUCK!” You dropped to your knees and grabbed your wound that was still sizzling. The smell of molten flesh gagged your nose and you threw up right on Jatt’s limp body. The commotion of the blasters allerted stormtrooper guards who ran to check on what had happened. Bodhi grabbed your uninjured arm and started sprinting in the direction of the ship. “We won’t make it!” You shouted to Bodhi who was ignoring you and trying to focus on not tripping. ‘Troopers started assembling around your cargo ship and before it was too late, you pulled Bodhi out of their line of fire. You both ran for what felt like miles but finally, you were out of the ‘trooper’s radar. You had relatively few units of currency on you and since the loss of your ship, all you had left was the clothes on your back and a small equipment pack. You started realizing how dire your situation really was once you turned into a dirty alleyway.  
“Bodhi, what are we going to do?” You leaned on a wall and tried catching your breath “We’re lost, we have no ship, no food, and no backup” You were panicking.   
“(Y/N), we can do this. Let’s just find a radio and alert Cassian. We’ll be alright.” He reassured you while digging into his pack, grabbing some sterigel and wrappings. “Where’s the calm, reasonable agent that negotiated their way out of my decapitation?”  
“I got shot, Bo.” You grabbed onto his upper arm tightly as he cleaned your wound with sterigel and wrapped it. “Do you know where we’re supposed to find any device of communication around here?”   
“Maybe at an inn? Let’s focus on finding some shelter for the night first, okay?”  
“Okay.”  
“We have this under control. Do you trust me, (Y/N)?” He helped you stand on your feet and didn’t let go of your hand.”  
“I guess I have to” You didn’t think anything of the contact. You knew was pretty touch starved when he worked for the Empire. He found any excuse to bump his arm onto yours or high-five Cassian and you weren’t about to deny him something as wholesome as hand-holding.  
“Good, because we’re married and relationships are built on trust” You cracked up at his teasing, remembering your lie to Jatt.   
“Oh, kriff we didn’t get a babysitter for Sasha”  
“Her name is Shoshi, (Y/N). What kind of a parent are you?” He corrected you, making you burst out laughing, again. “You have the best laugh” Bodhi admitted, laughing as well.  
The two of you walked hand in hand down an empty street, chatting about the trainwreck that was your mission until you reached an inn that seemed cheap and hospitable. You walked into the shabby inn and bought a room with your combined units. Because you didn’t have much, you could only get a room with one bed but it had a radio and you weren’t complaining.  
“Can you reach Cassian with that?” You asked Bodhi while taking off your shoes and socks.  
“It should be strong enough. If not, they have a stronger one in the lobby.” He said, toying with the machine. He turned to look at you but you were taking off your pants and he turned away in embarrassment. “Do you have a change of clothes?”  
“Nah, I was just going to sleep in my undergarments like I usually do. Is that okay?” You asked.  
“Yeah it’s fine, we’re filthy. Our clothes- the clothes are filthy, I didn’t mean you” He stuttered over his words, trying not to make the situation worse.   
“It’s okay, I’m pretty gross right now.” You said, walking to the refresher to wash up. Bodhi took deep breaths and tried to avoid looking in the refresher at your nude, wet body. “SHIT!” Bodhi jumped up and ran to the ‘fresher door at your exclamation.   
“(Y/N)! Are you okay?” He cracked open the door just a bit and tried to not think that your naked body was less than ten feet from him.  
“Yeah...” You whined pathetically. “Can you get more sterigel? I burned my wound, washing.”  
“Sure, (Y/N).” He grabbed the tube from his bag and walked to the door when you pulled it open and you were completely exposed to him. Holding out the tube to you, Bodhi was speechless as he watched droplets of water slipping past the swell of your breasts and down your hips. You slathered sterigel on your shoulder and walked back to the ‘fresher to put your under clothes back on, bending over to pick them up.   
“Are you gonna shower, too, Bo?” You were dressed in your undergarments and wound dressings again.   
“Y-yeah I smell bad” He slipped by you, entering the refresher and removing his clothes. Bodhi was always pretty sensitive, especially to nudity and especially to you, so it was no surprise that he saw himself fully erect. He stepped into the shower and turned the water to the coldest setting but nothing was alleviating his ache. He figured he’d have to do it manually, like usual, only this time, you were near naked in the room right next to him and he’d have to stay very quiet. He had jerked off to the thought of you plenty of times before but he felt so guilty that you were so close.   
The cool water was calming to his burning skin and he thought back to the way you looked a moment ago as he stroked himself. The image of you bending at the waist came back into his mind and Bodhi imagined you bending over like that for him again, willing to let him enter you. He thought about how you’d feel around his cock while he fucked you in that very shower and how beautiful your cunt had looked. Then he imagined taking you on the small, ratty mattress just next door and he couldn’t help but moan at the overwhelming lust.  
You had been curious at what was taking your friend so long and the strange noise only piqued your interest. You walked to the door and raised your hand to knock when you heard it again- your name. You hadn’t really considered Bodhi that way but you had to admit, the noises he was making were changing your mind about him completely. Finally, you heard him sigh out in pleasure and turn off the water. Running back to the bed, you pretended you hadn’t just heard your close friend moaning your name in ecstacy and greeted him kindly once he walked out of the refresher in just his boxers with a goofy grin on his face.   
“Have a nice shower?”   
Bodhi’s face was drained of colour. “Yup. I think you used the rest of the hot water, though” He had been caught and he knew it. He should have been more quiet but it was so hard. He liked you so much.  
“Well, we should get some rest. It was a rough day and we could both use the sleep”  
“Sure, yeah” Bodhi said sheepishly. Maybe you hadn’t heard after all. You were on your side so as not to lie on your blaster wound and had your back to Bodhi.   
He tried to keep some space between you both but the bed was small and you were so warm. Reaching behind you, you grabbed his arm and wrapped it around your waist. Bodhi froze, not knowing what was going too far until you pressed yourself flush against his chest. He tried to keep his breaths shallow but you pushed your ass onto his crotch and he couldn’t contain himself much more. “(Y/N)...” He moaned  
“Yes, Bodhi? Do you want something?” You wanted to hear him say it.  
“Can I kiss you?” You were surprised at the restraint he was maintaining.  
“Of course you can, Bo” you couldn’t turn around to face him so he just kissed the nape of your neck but it was enough to send chills down your spine. Once he started, he couldn’t stop. You tasted so sweet on his lips and he wanted more. Bodhi got up and kneeled, turning you so you lied down on your back, looking into his eyes.   
“(Y/N), I like you a lot.” He kissed your lips for the first time, savouring the taste he had yearned for for so long.   
“Bodhi, why didn’t you ever say anything?” He moved to rest between your legs and kissed you again.  
“You just didn’t ever seem to like me back. And I didn’t want to ruin what we had. I’d rather be your friend than nothing at all…”  
“You’d never be nothing to me. But you’re right, Bo, I didn’t have feelings for you but it wasn’t because I didn’t like you, I was just completely oblivious. These things don’t come very easy to me, I wouldn’t know if you were flirting with me unless you came out and said it, you know?”  
“So you don’t like me back?” He started to lift himself off of you.  
“That’s not what I meant. I just don’t know how to figure people out. I think I knew I liked you but I was too confused and unsure to find out.” You tried pulling him back down but your arm was so weak.  
“So do you know, now?”  
You leaned up and kissed him softly. “I like you, Bo.” You ground your hips on his. “And we can talk about our feelings soon, I promise, but I need you to fuck me or I’ll take care of myself in the shower, too” Bodhi crawled down your body and kissed a trail down.  
“I’ll take care of you, (Y/N). Don’t worry” you giggled at his enthusiasm “You have the cutest laugh” he said, pressing a kiss to your clothed mound. You sighed at the contact and Bodhi started nuzzling into your pussy more.   
“Bodhi, please…” You jerked your hips onto his face.  
“I know, sweetheart. You’re so ready, I can feel it through your panties. You need to tell me what you want, first.” He was playing you the same way you had played him moments ago.  
“Please eat me out, Bodhi. Pleaseee…”  
“Anything for you” He pulled your panties to the side and began running his tongue up and down your slit, collecting your juices. “you taste so good” he starting eating you out in earnest and sucking on your clit. Soon enough, you had come undone on his face. Bodhi crawled back up your body and gave you the sloppiest kiss. You tasted yourself on him but you couldn’t care.   
“Kriff, that was good” you sighed in pleasure.   
“it’s not over, yet” Bodhi pulled his boxers off and lined himself up with your entrance. “are you sure about this?”  
“Fuck me, Bodhi” he pushed in, slowly. Letting you handle every inch of his long, thin cock before he started thrusting. “ooh faster, Bo, please…” you whined out. He sped up for you and began rubbing your clit with the hand he wasn’t supporting himself with. He was quickly bringing you to your climax and he wasn’t far behind.   
“Are you gonna cum for me, baby?”   
With a cry of ecstacy, you wordlessly answered his question. Your cunt, tightened around his cock and he came a few short thrusts after you. He tried to not collapse onto you because of your injury but he was completely exhausted when he rolled over.  
You schlepped over to the refresher to pee and wiped yourself down with a warm washcloth. Walking back to the bed, Bodhi was beaming like the sun. You climbed back into his embrace and just as you were about to fall asleep, you heard Bodhi whisper in the most adorable, giddy voice “They like me back”. You don’t remember much after that but you woke up the next morning in utter bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
